The present invention relates to a phosphor-containing member and a light emitting device containing the phosphor-containing member.
In the light source device discussed in JP2012-129135A, a plurality of phosphor pieces (corresponding to the “phosphor portions” in this specification) are disposed on an upper surface of a light reflective substrate (corresponding to the “base portion” in this specification) via a joining member made of a metal material. The phosphor pieces and a light source are disposed separately from each other, and fluorescence is extracted by a reflection method from a surface on the side where the excitation light from the light source is incident.